The Kasama Network of RPN
October 10, 2013 Education, information and entertainment are all addressed by the Radio Philippines Network (RPN) with a mixed formula of the Philippine television programs. The two dominant players in the Philippine television industry, RPN-9 has been to maintain a secure and stable niche in the business. Since its inception in 1960, it has been a poineer in broadcasting satellite as well as top-rating and trailblazing programming. RPN introduced such first as accucolor and 24-hour nonstop programming. The first to use the satellite to become a truly national network. RPN has six TV stations located in the cities, TV relay and translator stations and 13 other population centers in the Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao and 15 radio stations strategically spread out over the archipelago. “Providing responsible entertainment and information is part of RPN’s mission and vision, and balanced programming is necessary to achieve this mission,” says RPN president and CEO Robert Rivera. As the poineer in balanced programming, the governmwnt-owned sequestered TV and radio station RPN-9 claims to be the leader network in the country that with the reputation of offering Filipino viewers the best balanced of program that combines from the top-rating local and foreign entertainment, family friendly values, up-to-date and responsible delivery of news and information, public service and educational. Through the years, RPN-9 producing and introduced foreign canned shows,among them, Rescue 911, MacGyver, The X-Files, combining them with award-winning local productions like John en Marsha, Eat Bulaga!, Superstar and Ang Bagong Kampeon. A decade later, RPN began concentrating on dominanly local programming in the balanced mix that has been its trademark. "That The Kasama Network stands when it coems to balanced programming." Over the years, RPN has received the most number of awards for Best Station and his proves that we are successful. RPN-9 pledges to uphold its tradition of balanced and homegrown programming beyong its 53rd anniversary founding year last June 2013. Radio Philippines Network, Inc. or RPN, as it is more popularly known to millions of listeners and viewers of its varied programs celebrates its 53rd anniversary as a leader in the Philippine Communications industry. Viewed from any perspective, such increase in number indicates growth in listenership and viewership of a considerable magnitude and scale. That growth can rightfully be attributed to a work ethic guided by a fine sense for balance programming, an openness for innovative ideas, and a talent discovery and development. "We will continue to offer a healthy balance of information and entertainment by producing and airing proggrams that will serve the needs and wants of all sectors of society." As the network who brought us such classic TV shows John en Marsha, Tell the People, Ang Bagong Kampeon, Superstar, Marimar, among others. RPN aims to deliver more quality programming that is basically pro-people and pro-service. Today, it is the local home of the Kasama Network of the powerhouse and the homegrown foreign canned programming: Ally McBeal, The X-Files, 24, Glee, The Walking Dead, Survivor: Caramoan, New Girl, America's Next Top Model, NCIS, Hell's Kitchen, Community, American Idol and The Vampire Diaries are the popular, top-rating award-winning and multi-awarded RPN foreign shows in the phenomenal growth. Robert Rivera, president and chief executive officer, said the network will maintain its present programming. "Out first priority is to institute much-needed structural changes in the network and make it ready and able to meet larger challenges. Also, to give televiewers and advertisers what they rightly deserve such as programming and service that is people and anchored on much improved News and Public Affairs programs," says Rivera. RPN's strength lies in its inventory of programs based on foreign produced primetime programming materials which was concepcualized in the 80's. The programming scheme proved to be a resounding success which later on become a major marketing play in attracting advertisers. "Producing our own local programs, top stars and talents as these are mostly under exclusive contracts with the dominant channels. Those that are free from the movie outfits excessively talent fees that through TV broadcast," he says. Rivera, who has been in the business for 24 years, said his basic plans for the network include protecting, preserving and enhancing the interest of the network within the company. "Future projects for The Kasama Network at present as you know, the government plans to the privatization. planning for network. What is important to us now is to preserve and enhance the value of the network so that would-be owners can be asked to pay a just price for it" says Rivera. He also added that RPN use add-on media values in luring advertising support. "By packaging our anchor programs with other network programs, we will bring effective costs and make us competitive. Add to this the add-on values like creative merchandising, brand-bugs, built-into-the-program credits then we have a very diable package. The realities dictate that we continue to pursue this line. The dominant channel are resorting also to schemes to enhance their potentials," says Rivera. On its 53rd anniversarry, Rivera and the rest who make up RPN-9 brance for greatest opportunities that the new millenium will offer. 'Thalia Telenovela' The company and its available resources Radio Philippines Network, Inc (RPN), initially known as Kanlaon Broadcasting System, is a broadcast television network in the Philippines owned by the Government Communications Group. Initially operated radio stations and in 1969 it launched its television arm. In the 70s and 80s, RPN was a big player in the local broadcast industry with several shows and special coverage in its fold. It aired special coverage like the Olympics, Thrilla in Manila and the Miss Universe beauty pageant. It also launched trendsetting programs such as John en Marsha, Superstar, Eat Bulaga, and several big-name animes. It also bought rights for re-broadcasting of several hit TV shows fromthe United States. After the 1986 EDSA revolution, RPN was sequestered by the government and itsassets were turned over to the Government Communications Group. In its fall fromgrace, the network lost much of its viewership to GMA and ABS-CBN. Some of its high-rating primetime shows into a ratings slump of ABS-CBN and GMA. Being a government controlled company; it was running on a budget. Marimar is a Mexican TV telenovela originally broadcasted in 1994 in Mexico. The rights were bought by RPN-9, dubbed it in Filipino and re-broadcasted on a primetime slot on Philippine television. Pitted against industry giants ABS-CBN and GMA-7, Marimar caught the fancy of Filipinos and became a nationwide sensation. Intriguing is the fact that at that time, ABS-CBN and GMA's shows lord over television and their shows occupy a very huge chunk of the ratings pie. In came Marimar and shoved its rival's ratings. On the marketing perspective, what strategies were employed that led to the tipping of the ratings scale. RPN was already importing foreign shows (mostly from the US and Japan). The craze was called Marimar shows supplanted by RPN on this timeslot took a back seat on its rival network's newscasts. Marimar thus became the pawn against the bishops and rooks of their rival. Import top-rating shows in other countries whose formula are akin to the shows patronized in the Philippines. The newscast's ratings were sky-scrapers as compared to RPN's. RPN-9 starting the telenovela craze of soap operas are Quinceañera, Mari Mar, Maria la del Barrio, La Traidora, Maria Isabel, La Viuda de Blanco, Piel, Monte Cristo, La Usurpadora, Luz Clarita, Siempre Te Amare, Preciosa, Simplemente Maria, Maria del Cielo, Sin Ti, Luz y Sombra and Serafin. Now, a new popular telenovela compared to other networks. Rosalinda, a new telenovela airing every weeknights at 10 p.m., starring the Mexican stars like actress Thalia and actor Fernando Carrillo as Fernando José. A telenovela more stable and more dominant network, Marimar and Rosalinda airing daily on RPN while a radio adaption tiled Marimar Radyo Novela and Rosalinda Radyo Novela will also broadcast over 14 RPN radio stations Radyo Ronda nationwide in Tagalog and Cebuano versions. Rosalinda (Thalia) is a pretty woman who sells flowers and decorates a fancy restaurant. One day, she meets Fernando José (Fernando Carrillo), a man of high social status. He plays the piano at the restaurant. They eventually fall in love, get married, and have a child named Erika, but his stepmother Valeria desires to split the happy couple up, and she has the perfect way of doing so. Rosalinda's real mother, Soledad, served a 20-year prison sentence for the murder of Fernando José's real father. She was innocent, but took the blame. After finding out this horrible news, Fernando José abandons Rosalinda and her daughter. Valeria kidnaps Erika. Rosalinda goes into a depression and eventually loses her mind. She is locked up in a mental hospital. Local TV viewers from local TV soap operas, preferring the Mexican telenovelas and asianovelas being shown on two TV networks, notably RPN-9, which has lined up other Mexican and Korean TV dramas. A number of people have to slam RPN-9 for popularizing imported TV dramas a run for their money of huge profits, which detrimental to the local TV industry. The management should showing for local TV producers to improve their products to world-class level. The phenomenal, said Roebrt Rivera as the president and CEO of the network. The entry of this Spanich-language TV series, dubebd into the Filipino, roke the traditional dominance of US and other Western canned programmed on local television. Offered Rosalinda and other soap operas to the giant TV networks in the Philippines for free on condition the local networks would provide free air time and shoulder dubbing costs. The giant networks, apparently on the local market potential of the soap operas from Mexico, Taiwan and Korea. The popular US programs via its World-Class US Primetime campaign are Glee, The X-Files, Ally McBeal, The Big Bang Theory, American Idol, The Vampire Diaries, NCIS, WWE Bottom Line, WWE SmackDown!, Hell's Kitchen. America's Next Top Model,'' 24'', New Girl and Survivor: Caramoan were the very popular hits with Filipino viewers and advertisers. The government's cash of The Kasama Network. The soap smashed the leadership of its rival program of ABS-CBN's Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin and GMA-7's True Love. The Kasama Network, which shows Rosalinda with the franchise. The local channel spends for dubbing Filipino in promoting the series also for Channel 9 to embark on these shows poineered in the telenovela genre along with exciting new shows that will promote good values and earn itself some money generate revenues and income thru their quality programs in innovation and creative. Newspapers reported incidents of commuters while glued to Rosalinda inside TV-equipped buses. At least one murder was caused by the Mexican programme in Manila, where a man, watching the show, for refusing to change channels from vehicles and rushed into nearly houses and radio broadcasting station TV sets tuned to Rosalinda. The government-sequestered, wary of the show’s wide popularity, the 1.3 million public employees nationwide that watching the show during office hours the acclaimed telenovelas and asianovelas which has generated a revenues and income for the sequestered TV and radio station. Stunned by Rosalinda’s success, the other channels reprogrammed their shows, positioning their soap operas to match the schedule of Rosalinda across the nation popularity in the Philippines and the country. Rosalinda’s popularity could signal the entry of more Latin American canned programmes to the Philippines and the rest of Asia. RPN-9 is scheduled to air two more TV serial visiting Manila. 'BOSES: Tinig P-Noy' A government-sequestered VHF TV and radio station Radio Philippines Network, Inc. (RPN). RPN broadcast internationally canned foreign shows on primetime, produced sitcoms, action, animation programs, TV specials, animes, local programming, newscast, talk shows, reality shows, comedies, soap operas, dramas, musical variety shows, high-quality entertainment, sports and the Hollywood movies. It has the campaign of present The Kasama Network branding under Kasama Ako!. The successful operator of channels like Solar Sports, ETC and 2nd Avenue, Solar Entertainment president and CEO Wilson Tieng as the chairman in the formula to boost RPN-9's programming power.By providing alernative progrmming to the broadcast channel, he hopes to turn the performance into a network war with new-format shows that will provide cutting edge and trendsetting viewer-friendly alternative programming to ABS-CBN and GMA. RPN chairman Wilson Tieng (also from Solar Entertainment's president and CEO) and RPN president and CEO Robert Rivera in reality shows, soap operas and fantasy series, game shows, showbiz talk shows, variety shows, drama anthologies and animes in television landscape, The Kasama Network poses a competition to the country’s more established networks like ABS-CBN and GMA-7 as well as the number 3 spot of IBC-13 and TV5. Wilson Tieng of Solar Films is determined to make RPN-9 one of our top networks. The revenues from the block-timme shows will enhance the viewership of primetime of helping the government generate more revenue in the meantime plan to order a new transmitter, new cameras, new HD cameras, new studios (from RPN main studios and RPN broadway centrum), new OB vans, new OB van radio booths and other broadcast equipment for its TV and radio broadcasting as well as the regional stations. Some of the shows would be a co-production with Viva and Solar. Nationwide transmission will be powered by a brand new 100 kilowatt Harris Transmitter, which means wide coverage and signal. Targeting the income of the upscale and mass market, more viewers in its local and foreign shows in the upper-class and midde-class for the A-B-C markets in the local TV viewers with a multi-billion peso war has been to improve the network's technical facilities and entice performers from the competing networks. In the succeeding months, RPN-9 attract the major biggest names like Bayani Agbayani, Angeline Quinto, Mr. Fu, Dennis Padilla, Rafael Rosell, Agot Isidro, Roderick Paulate, Nova Villa, Albert Martinez, Helen Gamboa, Nora Aunor, Tirso Cruz III, Brod Pete, Coney Reyes, Pat-P Daza Planas, Dennis Padilla, Aileen Papin, Anthony Castelo, Ruffa Gutierrez, Arnell Ignacio, Randy Saltiago, Marjoe Barretto, Dante Rivero, G. Toengi, Rafael Russel and Andrea Brillantes. More competitive and offer Philippine viewers alternative programming now being offered by its two biggest competitors ABS-CBN and GMA Network. And judging from the latest ratings survey, RPN-9 is making headway in viewership, profitability aside. Embarking on counter-programming while ABS-CBN and GMA are concentrating on teleseryes as well as IBC and TV5 are also the teleseryes on primetime, RPN-9 is offering viewers alternative formats. The principle here is that eventually the audience will get tired of watching the same kind of shows. The Kasama Network is hoping its new shows will be an attractive alternative as the most number of media professionals earning the income. This new tagline marks RPN-9’s new station ID called Kasama Ako!, which also highlights the network’s alternative programming that now caters to the upscale and masses. The network had to producing shows in the local audience, airtime in the blocktimers of Solar for RPN introduced more home-grown programming with 10 regional stations operating, reaching 30% of all television-owning households in the country. RPN-9 continues to diversify its programming featured hit international TV series in the advertising industry. RPN-9 is also ranks the undisputed number 3 among TV stations in the Philippines behind the two television stations ABS-CBN and GMA. The Kasama Network is also seen throughout the country via its regional stations while RPN-9 transmission improving the satellite dish improvement in advertisers. The new station ID captures the channel’s programming with featuring talents Nova Villa, Roderick Paulate, Angeline Quinto, Dennis Padilla, Mr. Fu, Aileen Papin, Anthony Castelo, Arnell Ignacio, Hajji Alejandro, Marjorie Barretto, Chiqui Pineda, Tado Jimenez and RJ Ledesma, Helen Gamboa, Albert Martinez, Nora Aunor, Tirso Cruz III, Coney Reyes, Johnny Litton, Champoy cast are Brod Pete, Niña Jose, Aiko Melendez, Jason Francisco, Wowie de Guzman, JM De Guzman, Charee Pineda, Randolf Stamatelakey, Kylie Padilla, Steven Silva, Kim Gantioqui and Betong, Nestor Torre, Pat-P Daza Planas, cast of Penpen de Sarapen are Kobi Vidanes, Aaron Junatas, Angel Sy, Andrea Brillantes, Lance Angelo Lucido and Clarence Delgado, Rafael Russel, Rafael Rosell, Bayani Agbayani, Cherie Gil, Gary Lim, Izza Ignacio, Miggui Moreno, Luis Gonzales and James Blanco, Dante Rivero and Agot Isidro, Sylvia Sanchez, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes and Lito Pimentel, Ruffa Gutierrez, Randy Santiago, Wowie de Guzman, G. Toengi, Gio Alvarez, Marissa Sanchez and Regine Tolentino. Joining them are some of the personalities and hosts of the news and public affairs programs including news head Marigold Haber-Dunca, hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ramon Tulfo, Dong Puni, Angelique Lazo, Kiko Pangilinan, Madam Ratsa de Guzman and Bebbot Bello are the biggest names in broadcast journalism. The giant networks offer big-budgeted teleseryes, game shows, reality shows, noontime entertainment and other mass-oriented produdcions, RPN-9 airing popular canned shows from abroad with a monicker of of Kasama network in the television industry compared to Kapamilya, Kapuso, Kapinoy and Kapatid. Riding this wave, the sequestered TV and radio statrion RPN-9 has acquire the franchise of BOSES: Tinig P-Noy. The network, which has primarily been showing foreign canned programs such as the US award-winning hit series Glee, 24, The X-Files, Ally McBeal, Survivor: Caramoan, New Girl, The Walking Dead, Community, Hell's Kitchen, America's Next To Model, WWE Bottom Line, WWE SmackDown!, Two and a Half Men, NCIS, American Idol, the reality show which has a global television phenomenon and The Vampire Diaries since it started rules on primetimes, has in recent reorganization in late 2013 to expand its programming and audience reach with the best primetime shows. Together with the creation of local productions such as Roderick en Nova, Superstar, The Million Peso Money Drop, Spin-A-Win, Champoy, Philippines' Next Top Model, Chibugan Na!, Pinapangako Mo, Muling Pagmamahal, Kwarta o Kahon, Sana Kahit Minsan, Nora, a hit telenovelas are Marimar and Rosalinda surged to the top of the ratings, a hit Koreanovelas are Can You Hear My Heart and Dream High as well as several popular Asian programs and the hit animes are Hayate the Combat Butler, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Dragon Ball Z and K-ON! along with the rights of Miss Universe beauty pageant, the Oscar awards, musical and concert specials and boxing matches, and acquisition of the legal rights to air the Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA) and the ASEAN Basketball League (ABL) games, RPN has banked on BOSES to gain a stronger audience hold the singing competition program trend on Philippine television for a viewership ratings, RPN-9 for midde-class and upper-class with upscale market of A-B-C classes and ranks the number 3 position among TV networks generating the advertising more revenues and income. Solar has been a block-timer of The Kasama Netwiork for their own programming airtime, government-owned sequestered TV station RPN-9, having the local and foreign franchise of BOSES: Tinig P-Noy, is open to the autidions with the regional and worldwide. During the network's relaunch, company officials also revealed various new programs that aim to increase viewership. Wilson Tieng as chairman of RPN Channel 9 (also president and CEO of Solar Entertainment), particularly wanted to the figures on the network's earnings. The Kasama Network also has the Mexican hit telenovelas and the hit asianovelas from Taiwan and Korea to runnings around them and grab away all their viewers. RPN-9 by Wilson Tieng of Solar Entertainment and participate in network war, as the consumer network in privatization of the government PCGG, was acculturated by Shine International through its huge popular reality-singing program format BOSES: Tinig P-Noy. With its credible track record of success, BOSES proved to be a business investment for The Kasama Network who is turning to the international program format trade for alternative programming offer its local market rise to become the No.3 station RPN with its new program for the slogan and advertising campaign Kasama Mo, an alternative to the crappy programming of ABS-CBN and GMA. There are big names of more artists to be taken they will feature more local shows that will begin to air. With great help from Solar Entertainment, RPN is going a major with Solar Entertainment putting more local programs and more exciting shows and formats as well as the ABL basketball games. Also RPN and Solar coincided with the Kapamilya and Kapuso to fight while give television viewers in the alternative selection of Channel 9. The print ads and was able to catch Their plugs, new programs, promos and commercials as well as Solar Entertainment to grow viewership of RPN 9 led to the release of television programs. As for the marketing strategies employees by RPN-9 remains a certified number 3, the group needed to find out just how marketable the show for the network and were the standards they upheld in the show's host, judges and contestants, the network will hopes to discover and develop its own pool of talents around the globe is the joint venture of RPN-9, Shine International and Solar Entertainment. Rivera added the FIlipinos are talented in singing that BOSES is a capella in the reality singing competition. A cappella is singing without any instrumental accompaniment. This way, Rivera believes that the sinegrs can be heard using their natural and powerful voics. Rivera said the competition focuses on a cappella for duet and trio to produce a harmonic melody with choreography because there would be no harmony to be created in solo a cappella. The unique singing contest differs from other singing contests since it will be performed “acapella” in a form of a duet and in trio. As much as P1 million worth of prizes, and a contract to RPN 9 will be given during the grand finals, which will be held in Manila on March 2014. Announcement of the rules and audition will be on RPN. Separates this from other singing competitions, Rivera explained is all contestants can from a duet and trio with other contestants regardless of group they came in with open to school and university with 15-25 years old and above can sing, dance and act to showcase talents from the 12 regions of the country. He also discloses that the competition is open even to persons with disabilities where some contestants. Rivera further divulged that RPN-9 officials personally visit different provinces in the country to discover talented singers. “The contest is open to all ages, and we encourage those persons with disability (PWDs) who have the talent to join the contest,” he said. “This is also strengthening our radio stations in the 12 regions of the country, and this contest gives a once in a lifetime shot of fame and fortune for the grand winner,” he explained. Rivera proudly announced that superstar Nora Aunor is a product of RPN-9's Tawag ng Tanghalan radio variety show. The Kasama Network organizers for coming to the province to discover new singing talents. The regional search aims to discover, harness and develop the singing prowess of potential talents coming from the 12 regions of the country where the 12 AM radio stations of RPN-9 are strategically located aims to harness and develop young artists nationwide showcasing their singing prowess of Solar provides programs to RPN. Ms. Ortiz said Solar will air BOSES: Tinig P-Noy on government-owned RPN-9. Solar is one of RPN's major block-timers, while the companies which buys airtime from the network for their programs. According to Rivera, BOSES is a national reality singing contest for young and talented artists and which would be involved staged by the 13 RPN radio stations nationwide Radyo Ronda. Solar account manager for entertainment Beth F. Ortiz said the company is confident that the BOSES: Tinig P-Noy reality search will lure audiences and advertisers, despite the stiff ratings war among local television networks. "We know other television stations have well-established programming. What we in Solar are offering is something different. And we are confident that this new program would be a huge success," Ms. Ortiz told BusinessWorld in an interview. "The Kasama Network continues to maintain its reputation by bringing world-class, top-rating, quality ad multi-awarded shows never before seen on Free TV provides the Filipino viewers - from sports, action, drama, reality, comedy and game shows - the soap-opera on prime-time fare." She said Solar spent millions to acquire the BOSES: Tinig P-Noy franchise from Shine International Television, which ensures that local versions be in keeping with the original version. The contest is open to a cappella duos and trios with members aged 15 and above. Winners for the weekly, monthly and quarterly finals will quality for the grand finals in Manila. The nationwide winner will take home P1 million peso cash prize with a talent management contract with RPN and a music recording contract of Polyeast-Universal Records. See also *Shows on The Kasama Network *BOSES Tinig P-Noy: The phenomenon begins *Angelique Lazo and Kiko Pangilinan, New Face of RPN News *RPN is home of ABL